Markos Moulitsas
Markos Moulitsas is a Satanic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u_ii6AAI84 purveyor of hate and the worst kind of abomination against The Baby Jesus and America. "Markos" runs a blog called "Ku Kos Klan" http://www.dailykos.com/ that clogs Ted Stevens' Internets tubes with hate speech. Every Democrat is required to visit the blog daily (hence the name), and to memorize all of Markos' rants.In addition to his blog, Markos wrote a book encouraging and far-left liberal crackpots to get involved in something he calls "grass-roots" politics. The First Nailing Christian protestations and the warnings of rational and even-tempered commentators have done nothing to sway the cultish followers of "Kos" from their bloggish ravings. Stephen Colbert stepped in to defend The Nation against The Kos before the 2006 Midterm Elections. graciously invited Markos to visit The Colbert Report on April 6, 2006, in order to discuss the internets, the blogging, and the grass-roots. Stephen was even so gracious as to greet Mr. Kos with a perfect handspring. He then proceeded to deftly nail the Kos repeatedly. The interview ended with Stephen's assurance that the minuscule "DailyKos" blog (which receives only half a million to a million visitors a day, according to the Kos) would probably not play much a role in the 2006 elections, since the Democrats were obviously bound to lose. And America was safe for the time being. The Threat Grows Stephen's vigilance put down the initial fires of the DailyKos threat, and the merely technical victory of the Democratic Party in the 2006 midterm elections took a lot of the momentum out of the bloggers' movement. But Markos is nothing if not determined to spread his own brand of anti-American "open conversation and democracy." Fortunately, Papa Bear always has his eye on the prize and his ear to the wall, and he keeps particularly close watch over the activities of the Forthreich Blogostapo (or "Kossacks," as they call themselves). Stephen Colbert has joined Papa Bear's campaign, and has made a personal commitment to ensuring that Markos doesn't blog up America's internets arteries with hateful postings about the dirty Hungarian ghoulies. YearlyKos Hatred of Papa Bear Defending The Indefensible When he appeared for his second visit to The Colbert Report, Markos acknowledged that Papa Bear O'Reilly has made claims that The DailyKos is like the Nazis, although he initially refused to admit that Papa Bear was right. Mr. Kos seems to think that Papa Bear classifies "hate speech" as "Speech that disagrees with Papa Bear." (Although this seems like a fairly reasonable definition to us, Papa Bear has repeatedly said that "this is not a partisan issue.") Markos has at least finally acknowledged that hate speech about Hungarians has appeared at his website. While he claims not to have personally authored these offensive comments about the dirty ghoulies and their foul peanut oil smell, Stephen pointed out that Mr. Kos is obviously responsible for everything written on the DailyKos site, down to the last comment. Therefore, by the transitive property of hate, any posting of hate speech is an act of hate speech on the part of Markos. Why? Markos Moulitsas, why are you so full of hate?? America — and probably Hungary, by now — wants to know.